Happy Luna Has Chill Day
by ScyStorm
Summary: Princess Luna makes a surprise visit to Ponyville to spend some time with the girls who freed her. The royal pony's incredibly cheerful demeanor quickly leads to much confusion and amusement among all parties involved.


**HAPPY LUNA HAS CHILL DAY**

MLP:FiM Fan Fiction  
>By: Scy Storm<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**This is an entry into Equestria Daily's "Happy Luna" contest. The aim was to write some kind of story where Luna is like totally super happy, which I suppose is sort of a rarity, outside of one or two fics I've seen. I have my own views of Luna's personality, but it was really fun writing her all happy and silly like I did here! Also, I drew some inspiration for this fic (including the deliberately silly title) from a great YouTube video called "Cool Guy has Chill Day," so go look at up if you want a quick giggle.

* * *

><p>"You can wake up. It's morning."<p>

Fluttershy stares up at a straw nest sitting on the tree's largest branch, which begins to shake with life, the birds inside responding to her words. They poke their small heads out and begin chirping happily. The yellow pegasus smiles, then walking around the tree, sticking her nose into a small hole near the base. "You can wake up now, little ones," she speaks into it, lifting her nose out right after.

After a brief moment, the heads of two squirrels pop out of the hole, looking at the yellow pony before them and appearing to smile, before scurrying out of the tree to forage. The pegasus flicks her tail happily and begins to trot back toward her cottage, but stops suddenly when something tugs on her tail. She looks back to see her little bunny Angel, tugging incessantly. "Angel? What's wrong?"

The bunny lets go of her tail as she turns around to face him, flapping his little arms around briefly before gesturing one direction. Fluttershy flashes a sweet smile at him. "Aw, are you hungry again already? Do you remember what I said about eating too fast?"

Angel blinks and then stomps his feet in annoyance, once again gesturing with his arms. Fluttershy ponders briefly, and gets the idea that he's trying to point, glancing in that direction. All she sees is the road, leading in the direction away from Ponyville and toward the forested areas. She looks back down at Angel with a look of confusion. The bunny points in that direction, then drops to all fours, running in place with an angry look on his face. Fluttershy continues to stare at him, now even more confused. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me, Angel," she states.

Suddenly, there comes a voice from nearby. "Hey! Is something wrong?"

Fluttershy shakes her head briefly, still staring at the desperate bunny, who continues to try and get his point across. "I guess so, but I don't know what yet," Fluttershy answers.

"Well maybe I can help with the maybe-problem!" the voice speaks again.

It then dawns on Fluttershy that she doesn't immediately recognize the voice. She turns to glance at her visitor. "I suppose it... wouldn't... hurt..."

Her voice drops in volume with each of her words as she sees who is standing next to her. The pegasus' shocked eyes glance over the blue pony in disbelief, seeing the bright moon marks adorning her necklace & her flank, then looking upward at her face, showing the brightest of smiles. Bright teal eyes meet the yellow pony's gaze, the bright smile turning into a wide grin. "Hi Fluttershy!" she says, excitedly.

Fluttershy's mouth hangs open, her entire form beginning to tremble. "Pr-Pr-Princess Luna! Ooohh..."

Her eyelids flutter briefly as she flops right to the ground, fainted. Luna and Angel stare, glancing at each other briefly, before back at the fallen pegasus. "Huh. Maybe I should have expected that," Luna remarks.

A glow comes from the alicorn's horn then, a quick spell washing over Fluttershy's fallen form. The pegasus snaps her eyes open, standing up again as the spell's glow fades. She's greeted by Angel's rather annoyed face. "W-What happened?" she asks.

"You fainted. Maybe I should have brought a pillow!" Luna says, following with a giggle at her own joke.

Fluttershy turns her way again and gasps, beginning to tremble all over once more. Luna thinks she's about to faint again, but thankfully the pegasus manages to keep it together, bowing before her visitor somewhat awkwardly. "Pr-Princess Luna... What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asks.

Luna's face continues to beam with a bright smile as the pegasus stands back up straight. "I had nothing to do today, so I wanted to visit Ponyville and see all those girls who saved me all that time ago. You're the first one I saw!" she explains.

Fluttershy's muzzle dips downward as a blush covers her cheeks. "Oh... W-Well... You're welcome," she stammers out.

As the two ponies talk, Angel leaps up and down, stomping his feet and trying to get their attention. "So I guess you're tending to all the animals right now, right?" Luna asks.

"Oh... Yes. I do it every morning."

"How cool! Can I help?" Luna asks with an eager clop of her front hooves.

Fluttershy stares at her for a moment, a little confused by how cheerful the princess is. Then she realizes she should probably answer the question, and blushes softly once more. "Oh, um... Not everypony can handle animals like me. I don't think you'd..." Fluttershy explains, her sentence trailing off into mumbles.

"Oh, it can't be too hard, can it? The animals in Canterlot seem to love me," Luna says.

Fluttershy gasps a little. Those animals? The ones that drove her crazy? She wants to feel jealous, but instead she's curious. "Really? I could never get them to like me," she notes.

Luna headtilts. "Huh? But you're so likable! I'm sure they'll come around," she says, following with a bright smile.

The pegasus rubs her blushing face a little. "That would be so cool, but I don't think they want to see me again after..." she says, her voice again trailing off into mumbling.

Luna giggles, and is about to say something, before she notices Angel the bunny desperately tugging on Fluttershy's tail, which goes completely unnoticed by the pegasus. "What's up with that little one?" Luna asks, gesturing.

Fluttershy blinks once, before looking behind her to see the rather troubled bunny. "Angel, what is... it?"

She pauses in her speech as loud noise starts to become evident. The two ponies perk their ears, Fluttershy looking back in the direction Angel was gesturing toward earlier. After a moment of thought, she suddenly lets out a gasp. "Oh no! Bunny stampede!" she yells.

Luna blinks in confusion, seeing Angel panic and run up a tree nearby. Fluttershy turns and watches the road, as a large group of the fluffy critters approaches at great speed. The yellow pegasus stands in the middle of the road, shaking and attempting to stare down the coming horde. Luna steps off the road, watching with curiosity. Fluttershy clenches her teeth, her body starting to shake as the bunnies get closer, closer... Finally she leaps in the air and flaps her wings, the bunnies stampeding right underneath her. "Ohhh, why does my stare fail me now? What am I gonna do?"

Luna watches the bunny horde pass by her, pondering silently for a moment, before a light goes off in her head. She focuses, her horn beginning to glow brightly. Within a few seconds, a rain of carrots pops into existence. The two ponies gasp as several carrots clatter around them, Fluttershy raising her hooves up to protect her head. She opens her eyes after a moment and looks on in surprise as the bunnies stop and pick up the many carrots, turning right back around and happily scampering back in the direction they were just stampeding from. The two ponies watch them go, a giggle from the princess breaking the silence. "That actually worked! Yay!" she exclaims happily.

Fluttershy lands back on the ground and looks to Luna with surprise. "Th-Thank you!" she says, smiling afterward.

"No problem! Maybe they were just hungry. I guess you hadn't got to them yet, right?" Luna surmises.

"Actually, I did..." Fluttershy says, starting to look like she's figured something out.

Luna headtilts a little, then shrugs. "Then I haven't a clue! I'm glad to have helped a little, though. I'll just let you get back to work, how's that? Great seeing you, Fluttershy!"

The alicorn turns around and starts trotting her way toward Ponyville. Fluttershy is slightly taken aback by the princess' abrupt exit, but she waves with one of her hooves regardless. "G-Great seeing you too, Princess!" she calls back.

The pegasus watches the royal pony trot away, and then turns an angry glare down at a certain bunny nearby, now back down off of the tree, an innocent grin plastering his face. "Don't give me that look," Fluttershy states.

Angel sweats a little, still grinning, before reaching down and plucking up one of the stray carrots and immediately zipping away at great speed. Fluttershy watches him go, and sighs in annoyance.

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle of early day Ponyville is in full swing, many ponies trotting out into the streets to go about their daily activities, the rays of Celestia's sun shining down upon all. A turquoise unicorn trots down a street, calling out greetings to passersby, all the while scanning her eyes around the traveling ponies, as if looking for someone. Soon enough, she hears a voice from behind her. "Lyra!"<p>

She stops and turns, seeing a cream-colored pony trotting up to her. "Bon-Bon! I've been looking for you."

Bon-Bon reaches her friend's side. "Sorry! I got held up."

Lyra smiles cheerily. "No worries! What's on the schedule for today?" she asks.

The cream pony grins a little. "How about the bath house?" she responds.

"Oooh! It's been SO long since we went there," Lyra remarks.

"I know! So we should definitely- eep!" Bon-Bon says, cutting herself off.

The two ponies gasp in surprise as a sudden blast of magical energy strikes them, leaving pretty wreaths of blue, violet, and white flowers around their necks. They stare at each other in confusion, then looking around the immediate area & spotting a certain blue alicorn strutting down the street, her horn softly glowing with energy. Bon-Bon's jaw drops. "I-Isn't that..." Lyra mumbles.

Princess Luna trots her way through the middle of the road, onlooker ponies noting an odd device magically hanging in the air by her head & neck. It appears to be a small blue & starry mechanical device, a cord extending from the top and splitting into two objects fitted into her ears. Luna has her eyes closed, humming along to a musical tune playing into her ears from the device, her trot down the street half-resembling a dance in its pacing. She opens her eyes briefly, looking in one direction and shooting another blast of magic energy, leaving a few more stunned ponies with a pretty neck adornment. Luna giggles to herself and continues her trot, more and more ponies starting to take notice of her. "No way, what's she doing in Ponyville?" asks one onlooker, unheard by the alicorn.

Luna's hips begin to pump back and forth in her trot, matching the beat of her song. She glances to the right, seeing a pony merchant setting up some tables. The pony soon gasps in shock as a few vases of blue flowers appear on the tables, rubbing her head in confusion afterward. Luna grins and continues her dancing strut, oblivious to a growing gathering of ponies that are following her in fascination. They watch as she occasionally stops to send another string of magical energy at another unsuspecting pony, various giggles and cheers beginning to sound out of the crowd with each spell, mixing with the shocked chatter. The modest parade of ponies eventually makes its way into the town square, Luna's dancing beginning to get a bit more intense. The princess of night stops near the Ponyville statue, her eyes closed and her voice singing out the musical notes of her song. Her hips sway side to side, her head whipping as well, causing her long hair to fan through the air. Soon enough she stomps her hooves down, opening her eyes to see the statue in front of her, one last magical blast hitting it and leaving a wreath of flowers around its neck. Luna exhales sharply, her musical device disappearing. Her now-clear ears are greeted by the loud cheers of a small crowd of adoring ponies, brought to her attention for the first time. The alicorn grins widely. "Hi everypony!" she calls out.

The crowd of giddy ponies all bow briefly in respect, before crowding up closer to the surprise visitor.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"You're so cool!"

"Omigosh, where did you learn to dance?"

"Princess, can I have your autograph?"

Luna giggles happily and soaks in all the attention, her horn glowing again and creating a shower of her multicolored flowers to flutter down over the crowd at large, evoking more happy cheers. "Whoa! Princess Luna!" suddenly calls out a recognizable voice.

Luna blinks once and looks skyward, seeing a bright blue pegasus zip over the crowd, steering herself on a white cloud. She stops just near the front of the crowd, tossing back her rainbow colored mane. "I was wondering what the crowd was all about," she says, giving a bow to the princess.

The alicorn's eyes light up. "Rainbow Dash! Yay!"

Luna extends her wings and flutters into the air, landing on Dash's cloud, the crowd of ponies glancing upward at the two fliers. "Long time no see! What are you doing in Ponyville?" Dash asks.

"I'm visiting all my sister's special girls, of course. You're just who I wanted to see!" Luna explains.

Dash can feel her cheeks redden up, the pegasus attempting to save face with a chuckle and a pose with head held high. "Of course I am! Who doesn't want to see the best young flier in all Equestria?"

Luna grins, her eyes suddenly shifting to a competitive glare. "Exactly. Wanna race?" she asks.

Dash's eyes go wide in shock, before narrowing down into their own competitive glare, her head lowering again as she returns the princess' grin. "Did you say... Race?"

Several gasps are heard from the crowd below as the two fliers stare down, a gray pegasus then popping up out of the crowd and fluttering into the air. "Ooh! Can I be the finish line?" she yells.

The two glance over, Dash eyeraising. "Ditzy, don't you have mail to deliver?"

Ditzy glances down at her mailbag, before back up at the two with an awkward grin. "Well yeah, but you two are super fast, so it won't take long, right?" she asks.

"Sounds about right," Luna answers, glaring at Dash again.

Rainbow Dash turns her glance back to Luna, shifting right back into competitive mode. "Alright, Princess, how we doin' this?"

"How about one big loop around Ponyville, ending in the southwest?" Luna suggests.

Dash nods and turns her body to stand side-by-side with the princess. "Sounds good to me. No using magic, though!"

The two line up side-by-side on the cloud, noses pointing forward, perpendicular to one another. "Wouldn't dream of it," Luna responds.

Ditzy watches them excitedly, before realizing she needs to go prepare the finish line, immediately zipping off toward the southwest. The crowd watches in excitement as the two racers take a breath and focus. One of the ponies in the crowd decides to start them off. "Are you girls ready? On your mark... Get set... GO!"

Several ponies nearly get knocked off their feet as the two fliers take off, leaving a blast of sonic force through the immediate area, wiping out the cloud they stood on. Two streaks of cyan & dark blue zip through the skies of Ponyville, eventually reaching the edge of the town and making a sudden turn, beginning the loop. Dash grins widely, unable to hide her excitement at getting to race one of the princesses, of all ponies. Her excited look turns to surprise when she notices Luna is right alongside of her, keeping up easily. The alicorn giggles and flashes the pegasus a glare. "I've been practicing!" she yells out, before her speed increases sharply, going well ahead.

Dash watches her go with shock, before clenching her teeth. "Oh it. Is. ON!"

Her body curls briefly before her own speed kicks up several notches, no longer holding her pace back. Luna keeps a sharp eye on the edge of Ponyville as she flies right above it, soon feeling a gust of wind created by the blue pegasus zipping right by her. Luna grins widely, not having expected an easy fight. Her speed continues to raise, getting back alongside Dash. The pegasus glances over, seeing Luna give her a raspberry taunt with her tongue. Dash appears utterly confused by the princess' behavior, but quickly shakes it off, eyes going forward again and focusing on the goal. The two begin to see something come into view ahead. Ditzy Doo has tied the end of a long ribbon onto the edge of a tall building. The gray pegasus gasps as she sees the two coming, biting onto the other end of the ribbon and flying away from the building, stretching it out to serve as the finish line. The two racers kick up as fast as they can go, their cheeks extending backward from the force of the air around them. Within seconds, two streaks blast right by Ditzy, yanking the ribbon from her teeth and leaving her spinning around in midair. She stops spinning after a moment, her eyes rolling around in her head, before losing her flying concentration and plummeting into a tree below. Dash and Luna slow to a stop in the air, the two panting fliers landing softly onto a nearby cloud once their momentum stops. Dash glances at Luna, and then down at herself, seeing Ditzy's ribbon wrapped all around her body. A huge grin stretches across her face. "Awesome! I did it! I WON! YEEESS!" she yells, hopping up and down on the cloud.

Luna watches her bounce, and then grins widely, starting to bounce as well. "You did it, you did it! Yay!" she yells in happiness for her opponent.

The princess hops over to Dash, and suddenly squeezes her forelegs around her in a hug, the blue pegasus coughing and shooting her eyes wide open. "You're awesome, Rainbow Dash! 'Best Young Flier' is right!" Luna says, excited.

"Can't... breathe..." Dash gasps out, squirming a little.

Luna blinks, and then lets go, Dash exhaling sharply. "Oh... Sorry!" Luna says with an embarrassed smile.

Dash chuckles and grins, while looking at the princess with surprise in her eyes. "You brought it all out of me. I had no idea you were so fast!" she says.

"Well, not fast enough," Luna remarks, batting one of her hooves at the ribbon that's wrapped around the pegasus.

Dash laughs a little and poses briefly. "I haven't had to race that hard in a long time. I'm a little beat now, heheh..." she says, rubbing a hoof over the back of her head.

Luna bounces on the cloud once. "Darn! I still have a lot of energy," she remarks.

The alicorn looks around briefly, before noticing a certain place not too far away. "Well, I think I know where my next stop is now!" she says excitedly.

Dash continues to watch the ever-bubbly princess with a look of confusion. "Uh, what now?"

Luna smiles cheerily at the blue pegasus and extends her wings. "See you later, Dashie!" she says, before leaping off the cloud and flying away.

Dash just waves awkwardly, watching her go, before suddenly remembering something. "Ditzy!" she says, leaping off the cloud.

She lands down on the ground below, near the fallen Ditzy, who is just getting up after her fall through the tree. "Hey, are you alright?" Dash asks.

Ditzy groans a little, one of her front hooves apparently stuck to her face. "I'm fine, but now I'm all covered in tree sap!" she whines, trying to tug her hoof off her cheek.

Rainbow Dash blinks a few times, before erupting into raucous laughter, falling down onto her back and wiggling about. Ditzy finally gets her hoof off her face, glancing down at the laughing blue pegasus with her crossed eyes, soon breaking out into her own silly laughter.

* * *

><p>"Gosh darn that Macintosh."<p>

Applejack slowly clops her way into her field of apple trees, her momentum pulling a large, empty flatbed, its old rusty wheels creaking with every full turn. She brings it to a stop near one gathering of trees, all covered in ripe, fresh apples, several gathering buckets already laid at the base of the trees from the previous day. Applejack steps away from her cart's harness and surveys the area, still grumbling a little in annoyance. "What in Equestria is that colt doin' that's gonna make 'im run late?" she complains aloud.

The earthpony trots her way up to the nearest tree, glancing up at the hoard of apples sitting on the branches, all ready & waiting for a little force to bring them down. She grins, turning herself around. "Let's see just how much I can get done without 'im."

Just as she raises her back legs for a good buck, a loud voice rings out nearby. "Hi Applejack!"

Applejack cries out in shock, losing her balance on her front hooves and falling onto her face, hind legs hanging in the air. Her lower body drops to the ground after a few seconds, the earthpony planting her hooves down and raising her head. "What the hay?"

She looks to her side, and jawdrops, seeing none other than Princess Luna standing there, regarding the fallen earthpony with a bright smile, followed by a giggle. "Whoops! Did I startle you?" she asks, knowing full well what the answer is.

Applejack practically squeaks, quickly scrambling back to standing position to regard the princess with a bow. "W-Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Princess! What brings you 'round these parts?"

Luna continues her cheerful smile, her tail flicking a little bit. "I'm in Ponyville visiting all the awesome girls who saved me! You're one of them!"

Applejack stands up straight again, regarding the princess before her with confusion. Is this really the poor, scared girl they helped out all that time ago? "Fer real, sugarcube?" she asks, baffled.

Luna headtilts a little, and then laughs. "You talk funny!" she notes.

Applejack can feel the anger boil up nearly to her ears, but she quickly forces it down. She was out of action for a millennium, just let it slide. "W-Well, 'fraid there's not much fun to be had here. I'm about to do my mornin' harvestin', is all," she says, turning her glance toward the nearby flatbed and gathering buckets.

"Ooh! Can I see? Can I help?" Luna asks, grinning afterward, her eyes practically sparkling.

The earthpony can't help but chuckle and grin incredulously, not really considering how inappropriate it might be considered. "Y'all sure? It's real hard work, ya know, and I don't like seein' magic used 'round here," she states, matter-of-factly.

Luna has no adverse reaction to AJ's grin, and instead takes on a serious look, her smile never going away despite the look. "I can handle myself! I almost beat Rainbow Dash at a race without magic!"

Applejack blinks a few times, and then chuckles again, obviously not buying it. "If you say so! Here, I'll show ya how I do things," she says, strolling back toward her starting tree.

Luna clops her front hooves excitedly and watches, Applejack turning her hinds toward the tree, and giving it a good hard buck. Before she can even put her hooves back down, a rain of apples falls from the tree, landing into perfect piles in the buckets placed at the base. She drops her hooves back down and takes a glance at Luna, who is practically bouncing with excitement. The earthpony is still rather confused by the princess' behavior, but nonetheless trots her way to the next tree in line, giving it a good buck to the same result. An audible squeal of delight comes from the alicorn. "Ooh, me next, me next!" she shouts.

The alicorn trots right over to the next tree in line beside Applejack, the earthpony staring at her. "Ya sure, sugarcube? What about them shiny horseshoes 'a yers?" she notes.

Luna glances down at her hooves once, regarding her sparkly shoes, before shaking her head and turning around, hinds facing the tree. "Don't worry, they're tough stuff, just like me! Or you!" she says.

Applejack just shrugs then and waits, watching what transpires with a private smirk. Luna's front side lowers to the ground, her hips wiggling back and forth in preparation, before her hinds lift. "Hii-YA!" she yells, bucking her hooves against the tree.

There's a shaking of leaves, followed by silence. Luna glances over at the buckets, and then up toward the tree. Not a single apple fell. Her smile fades for the first time in Applejack's presence, her face instead curling into a look of mild anger. She drops her hooves back to the ground, and prepares again. "I said... Hii-YA!" she yells louder, giving the tree another buck.

A somewhat louder shaking of leaves is heard, before a single apple falls off the tree, hitting Luna right on the head and bouncing onto the grass below. Luna flinches, then stares at the fallen apple. An audible snicker is heard from Applejack, who quickly silences herself with a hoof as Luna glances her direction. The alicorn clenches her teeth then, looking back at the apple tree. "Oh it. Is. ON!"

The princess disappears in a blue streak of speed, Applejack blinking and looking around, before noticing her standing a few yards away from the tree. Two streaks of black paint adorn her cheeks, a dark green army helmet on her head, with a convenient hole for her horn to stick through. Luna glares menacingly at the tree, lowering her head and huffing a breath out of her nostrils, scraping a front hoof on the ground. Applejack wants to say something, but she's far too dumbfounded to speak. With a shrill battle cry, Luna gallops full speed toward the tree. Once she gets close, she does a short hop, turning her hinds toward the tree, her front hooves sliding across the ground and slowing her speed. "HIII-YAA!" she screams, giving the tree the hardest buck she can muster.

Immediately, a rain of apples comes falling from the tree, landing into the buckets placed around the base. Luna gasps and opens her mouth wide in happiness, before yelping as a whole heap of apples falls right on top of her, burying her within a pile of various shades of red. Applejack winces, and trots over to the pile. "Luna, you alright?" she calls out.

Luna's head suddenly pops up out of the pile, startling the earthpony. The alicorn blinks a few times, and then squeals in delight. "I did it, YAY!" she exclaims, leaping out of the pile of apples.

Applejack just grins and laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, ya' sure did, with a little effort."

Luna plucks the helmet off her head, tossing it behind her, the headgear immediately disappearing in a puff of magic smoke. "That was tougher than I thought. You're so tough, Applejack!" she says.

The earthpony can feel redness staining her orange cheeks. Before she can answer the compliment, the sound of rusty cart wheels is heard nearby, Applejack turning to see her brother approaching with his own flatbed cart. "Sorry I'm late, sis," he says.

Applejack wants to be mad at him, but she shakes it off. "Ain't no trouble, Mac. I got a bit a' help from the princess here," she replies, gesturing at Luna.

Luna finishes wiping the paint streaks off her face, looking up to see the new visitor, who regards the royal with a brief bow as he steps away from his cart. "Ooh, who's that, Applejack? He's cute!" she remarks.

The colt's eyes go wide, his head turning to the side to glance at nothing in particular, heat radiating from his cheeks. Applejack grins, unseen to him. "This here's my brother, Big Macintosh, finally joining me for the mornin' harvestin'. We can handle it jus' fine from here, miss Luna," she explains.

Luna nods several times. "Great! Thanks for the apple-buckin' lesson, Applejack! I'll practice some time and get as good as you, I promise!" she says, her wings extending as she takes flight.

Applejack can only chuckle in response, raising her hoof to wave at the departing princess. "Bye now! Y'all come back now, ya' hear?"

Luna waves back before zipping through the skies back toward Ponyville, the two siblings watching her go. Applejack reaches up and adjusts her hat, glancing down at the pile of apples Luna left in her wake. "She's a might strange one, if I do say," she comments.

"Eeyup."

* * *

><p>"Twilight, I'm boooorred."<p>

The baby dragon whines as he looks up at the unicorn, who is diligently looking over one of her books, the magic from her horn turning a page. "You know I'm trying to make today a study day, Spike. I have nothing for you to do, and you don't need to stay here," Twilight explains.

"I know, but I have nothing else to do. Rarity doesn't need me for gem collecting or anything."

"Well, what about the Crusaders? Maybe they could use you for another one of their silly little cutie mark schemes."

Spike groans loudly. "Ugh, not after their last one. It took two days to wash that color out of my scales," he says with a shudder.

Just then, a bell is heard ringing downstairs, signifying someone entering through the front door. Twilight chuckles. "There's something for you to do, Spike. Perhaps somepony would like to check out a book, hm?"

Spike stands up at attention and salutes. "I'm on it!" he says, before zipping downstairs.

Twilight softly chuckles to herself, eyes continuing to scan over the pages of her book. "Hi Spike! Why do you look so scared?" comes a voice from downstairs.

Twilight gasps and lifts her head, her magic nearly pulling her book clear off her desk. "Th-That voice!"

The unicorn zips downstairs as well, skidding to a stop near a stunned spike, the two staring at the royal, grinning pony before them. "Hi Twilight!" Luna says.

Twilight bows quickly to the princess of night, looking utterly shocked. "P-Princess Luna! What are you doing here? I didn't get a letter from Celestia about this! Oh no, did I miss a letter? Spike, did I get a letter from Celestia?" Twilight rambles.

Luna lets out a loud giggle. "She didn't send anything. She doesn't even know I'm here. I'm surprising all of you girls today. So... Surprise!" she explains, rearing up briefly and wiggling her front hooves.

Twilight and Spike just stare in shock, glancing at each other briefly, before back to Luna, the alicorn beginning to look around at the nearby shelves full of books. "Ooh, you have so much here. Celestia's is bigger, but this is close, I bet!" Luna remarks.

Twilight trots over to Luna's side, swallowing her nervousness and forcing a grin. "Thanks! I get a lot of my books from her, of course. Do you... want to read some?" she asks, one of her books flowing off the shelves.

Luna takes a glance at the book and shakes her head. "I've already read that one," she notes.

Twilight nods, and then floats it back to the self, bringing another one from nearby and floating it between them. "Well then... How about this one?"

"Nope, read that one too!"

Luna trots over closer to the shelves, looking across the spines of all the books, seeing all the titles and browsing for one she's never read. "I've read that one, and that one, and that one..."

Twilight watches in astonishment. Not even Twilight has read all of these books yet. Luna floats one off the shelf with her magic in order to see the cover, and then shakes her head, magically tossing the book over her shoulder, right into Spike's waiting arms. Spike glances at the book, and then yelps as another lands right on top of it, followed by more and more, all tossed by the princess in her search for something new. "Ooh, I've read this one twice!"

The alicorn uses her wings to hover in front of the higher shelves, starting to browse them faster with her string of "and that one"s. Twilight is simply speechless and too stunned to move. Soon enough, Luna gently lands back onto the floor, her face still smiling brightly. "Well, that does it then. I've read all of them. Definitely a fantastic collection!" she compliments.

"I... Well... Th-Thank you, Princess Luna!" Twilight replies, the only response she can think of.

Luna giggles, and then hears grunting, glancing over and seeing Spike holding up a rather large stack of books, the whole stack shifting about as the dragon is ready to fall over. Luna eeps, her magic stabilizing the stack and lifting several books off of it. "Sorry Spike! I guess I got a little carried away."

The alicorn floats the books back toward the shelves, glancing at their names briefly to put them back in their designated spots. "H-Here, let me help," Twilight says, using her own magic to float a book off of Spike's stack.

Spike sighs in relief, but still looks a fair bit annoyed, as bit by bit the many books are magically floated away from his arms and back to the shelves. Twilight soon puts the final book in its place, and sighs herself. "There, all done."

"Oh, here's one I haven't read before!" Luna suddenly says.

Twilight looks over, seeing Luna magically lifting a certain book from a small table near a reading chair, the unicorn's eyes immediately going wide. "'Twilight's Diary'? Yep, definitely a new one," Luna remarks.

The hooves of the unicorn mage suddenly yank the book right out of Luna's lifting spell, Twilight clinging the book to her chest obsessively, her face practically solid red. "Th-That's not supposed to be down here! My mistake!"

Luna stares at her in confusion, before gasping in sudden realization. "Ohhh... 'Twilight's Diary'! I get it! Twilight, you have a diiiiiary?" she says, her face curling into a mischievous grin.

If Twilight could get any redder, she probably would be. She laughs nervously, squeezing her book tighter. "It's just a silly little thing I write in sometimes, it's not important!" she explains.

Luna's grin doesn't fade, the princess slowly inching closer to the unicorn. "What do you have written in there, Twilight? Is there a pooooony you like?" the nosey princess asks.

Twilight practically squeaks. "Th-That's private, Luna..."

Luna lets out a rather girly giggle. "There totally is! You gotta spill the beans, girl!"

The unicorn stares at the princess in amazement. She's acting so... girly. Twilight begins to have pleasant flashbacks of her first slumber party, when this sort of attitude came out of her for the first time. She glances around the room, as if looking for prying eyes, even though the only one there besides the two girls is Spike, going through a few of the books on one of the low shelves. She then leans closer to Luna. "Don't tell anypony, okay?" she says, practically whispering.

Spike overhears it and perks up, starting to listen in. Luna practically shivers with glee. "I swear I won't!"

"Do you Pinkie Pie swear?"

Luna opens her mouth to confirm, but instead blinks in confusion. "What's that?"

"Oh! N-Nevermind..." Twilight responds, before leaning closer to the princess.

Luna's ear perks up as Twilight whispers something into it. Spike tries to listen, but he's too far away to hear the whispering. After a moment, Luna practically squeals. "Oh wow, that's so CUTE!" she says, before breaking out into giggles.

Twilight begins to laugh as well, her shyness seeming to fade completely away. "I can't believe I just told somepony that! It feels so... liberating!" she exclaims.

Luna quiets herself down and leans toward the unicorn. "Well listen to this! There's this pony at the castle..." she says, before her voice lowers into a whisper into Twilight's ear.

Spike once again tries to eavesdrop, but clenches his fists in annoyance when he still can't hear. Twilight's eyes go wide after a moment, her maw dropping when the princess leans back again. "No way!" she yells, before both girls break out into another gigglefit.

Spike shudders greatly, before groaning loudly. "Oh for crying out loud! I'm going somewhere less... girly," he remarks, yanking a book off the shelf and making his way for the stairs.

Neither of the girls seem to notice or hear him, the two going back to quiet conversation as Spike climbs up to the second floor. He closes the door at the top of the stairs, just in time for another blast of giggles coming from the two giddy mares. Spike sighs and rubs a paw on his forehead, looking over at Twilight's owl pet Owlowiscious, who appears to have been awoken by the cacophony downstairs. "Hoo!" the owl speaks, emotionless as always.

Spike simply shrugs. "You and me both, birdy."

* * *

><p>"Oh this just won't do! Where did I put my tape measure? My hair clips?"<p>

Rarity scrambles around her boutique, various items floating in the air magically as she looks for various missing items. Princess Luna stands quietly, watching the scrambling unicorn with amusement. Finally she finds what she's looking for, all of the floating items zipping through the air and landing perfectly in their designated spots on her work bench. Rarity then spins around, panting. "W-Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" she states with a bow.

Luna laughs softly. "You already said that," she notes.

Rarity practically squeaks, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Oh dear now I'm repeating myself! This is going so awful!"

Luna walks forward a few steps, and softly taps her hoof on Rarity's nose, flashing the shocked unicorn a sweet smile. "Just calm down, Rarity. You're not going to upset me or anything. Really!"

Rarity finally stops trembling, taking in a sharp breath, then exhaling heavily. "Alright. Okay. I'm okay."

"See, isn't that better?"

Rarity forces a smile. "I... apologize nonetheless, Princess. I had today set as a designing day, and I was not expecting many visitors. Let alone visitors of such... high esteem," she explains.

The princess waves off her last comment. "Esteem nothing. I'm just a normal pony today."

The unicorn eyeraises briefly. "Well... Alright. So then, to what do I owe the honor of your visit today? Are you here to shop? I have many lovely dresses to select from."

Luna taps her chin with a hoof, pondering. "Well, not really. I just wanted to visit you, I didn't even think of what I was going to do when I got here," she explains, smiling cheerfully.

Rarity stares at the princess in amazement and confusion. "Visit me? W-Well, I don't think I'll be very interesting company today, darling. Work, work, work, you know."

"Maybe there's something I can do to help?" Luna asks, clopping her front hooves together excitedly.

"Help? Do you share my interest in clothing design, Princess?"

Luna ponders some more. "Well, no, but I do wear them sometimes! Can I do that?"

Rarity gasps, her eyes seeming to sparkle as a grin stretches across her face. "You want to model for me!"

Luna grins widely and nods several times. "Yeah, let's do that! ...Wait, what does that mean?"

The princess then yelps as she's quite literally yanked to a staging area by the incredibly eager unicorn. She finds herself standing on Rarity's personal stage, the unicorn zipping around her form with her measuring tape, seemingly taking measurements of every last part of the alicorn's form. Luna tries to follow the unicorn's movements with her head, eventually letting out a giggle, amused by the frantic activity. Rarity eventually stops and floats her tape away. "Great. You're just the right size! If you were as tall as your sister, then this wouldn't work at all," she surmises, trotting over to her dress area.

"Yeah she's so big and regal and awesome! I wish I was as neat as her. She says I will be eventually!" Luna says, her thoughts wandering.

She almost doesn't notice several dresses hover above her magically, the alicorn glancing upward just in time for the entire pile to fall on her. Rarity trots back toward the stage then. "These should do just fine!"

Luna pops her head out of the top of the pile, and giggles. Rarity looks up and then eeps. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was terribly rude of me!"

Luna's horn then glows as the dresses lift back up into the air, the alicorn giggling. "No worries! Now... What do I do?"

Rarity gestures toward the back of her personal stage, where a curtain lies. "Go back there and put on one of the dresses, then trot back out here and show me how it looks. I shall be taking notes," the unicorn explains.

Luna looks toward the curtain briefly, then gets a thought. "Ooh, do these dresses come with socks?" she asks.

Rarity glances at the royal pony with a look of utter confusion. "Socks? Why would they have socks of all things?"

"Because socks are the best!" Luna answers, rearing up once in apparent excitement.

The unicorn can't help but stare at the princess, dumbfounded, before shaking her head. "Sorry darling, I hate socks. They are quite... out of style, especially with dresses of all things," she explains.

"Aw, that's no fun. I love socks! They keep my hoofsies warm!"

"Your... hoofsies? Oof, nevermind all that, darling, let's just focus on the dresses. ... I-If you don't mind, that is, Princess."

Luna simply nods happily at the unicorn, the many dresses floating back behind the curtain as the she skips her way behind them. Rarity's face stretches to a gleeful grin, a pad & pencil magically floating in front of her face. "Ooh I can't believe Princess Luna is modeling my dresses for me!" she says to herself, practically squealing in excitement.

After a few moments, the curtains fly open magically, the princess trotting her way forward, wearing a white & purple multilayer dress, dotted with blue gemstones along the hems. Rarity's pencil writes something on her pad, the unicorn glancing back and forth between Luna and her notes, before abruptly stopping once she fully realizes what Luna is wearing. It's a dress that's modeled after herself! "You wore that one first?" the unicorn asks.

Luna raises her chin up in a pose. "I thought it was fitting!"

The two girls share a laugh, Rarity making a few more notes before nodding, Luna trotting back behind the curtain. One by one, Luna tries on several of the dresses Rarity chose, strutting them before the designer unicorn: a bright yellow summer dress; a black evening wear ensemble; a red ballroom gown; a gem-encrusted multicolor ensemble; and a sky blue streamer dress. With each dress, Luna's strutting gets more pronounced & dance-like, fully embracing the showoff aspect of walking the catwalk. Rarity continues to furiously take notes after each dress, though she stops when she notices Luna's current dress. "Oh! That one isn't finished yet," she notes.

Luna headtilts. "Oh? Is that why my wings are actually out?" she asks, flexing her wings out briefly.

"Oh, no, that dress is just inspired by pegasus ponies. It's not finished though, the streamers are too loose."

"What do you mean the- eep!"

Luna gets cut off when she steps on one of the fabric streams hanging from the dress and nearly trips. Rarity gasps loudly, but Luna manages to keep her balance. "Ick! Dumb fabric!" the alicorn remarks.

Rarity suppresses her laughter, believing it would be quite inappropriate. "You may want to change out of that one," she says.

Luna uses her magic to raise the loose strips of fabric, and giggles softly. "Agreed," she says, trotting back behind the curtain.

Rarity goes through her notes after a few more dresses, and then hears Luna squeal in glee from behind the curtain. The unicorn eyeraises, and waits a moment, before seeing Luna parade out in a beautiful white ballroom gown, adorned with multicolored gems and images of the sun. "A Celestia dress? It's so beautiful, Rarity!" Luna says.

Rarity can feel her cheeks redden, the unicorn letting out a nervous laugh. "Oh, well, I am simply flattered, your highness. It's just an experiment."

"I bet my sister would love it. I'm gonna tell her all about it! ... Oh! You should totally make a Luna dress too! I'd love it!"

Rarity's face positively glows. "Oh... I think I feel faint..."

Luna laughs a little and trots back behind the curtain again, Rarity sighing in delight and looking over her notes. "Well it looks like you got through them all, Princess. I must say you're a fantastic model!"

"All of them? There's one more back here," Luna says from behind the curtain.

Rarity blinks a few times. She's sure Luna wore every dress she picked out. She hears the curtain move again as Luna comes out in a somewhat gaudy, poofy green dress that Rarity had forgotten was back in that area of the boutique. The unicorn winces. "Oh dear, I think Fluttershy wore that during the whole Photo Finish nightmare..."

Luna struts and wiggles her hips, smiling at the unicorn. "What?"

Rarity waves off her comment with her hoof. "Oh, nothing at all darling, don't worry about it."

Luna just shrugs and bounces on the stage a little. "Gonna take any notes? How does it look?"

Rarity awkwardly chuckles. "I don't think green is your color..."

* * *

><p>Luna stares in awe at the many colorful treats that adorn the display cases in Sugarcube Corner. "This is the most colorful place ever! I wish the castle looked like this," she remarks aloud.<p>

The utterly stunned Mr. & Mrs. Cake stand nearby, still bowed down in the presence of their royal visitor. "We do our best, yes we do! Only the best!" Mrs. Cake remarks.

Luna can't help but giggle. "Oh stand up, you silly fillies. You don't need to be so formal!"

"Filly?" Mr. Cake comments in confusion as the two stand straight.

"Nevermind it, Carrot! S-So what brings you here, your highness? Do you bring business? Some kind of royal message? Yes?" Mrs. Cake asks, sweating in sheer nervousness.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just here to see Pinkie!" Luna explains.

As if Luna had cast a spell, a blazing streak of pink comes flying through the kitchen doors, stopping right next to the princess. "Did somepony say my name?" Pinkie asks excitedly, facing the Cakes.

She stares at the two rather nervous-looking caretakers of the restaurant for a second, before looking to her side, seeing the grinning princess. "Hi Pinkie!" Luna says.

Pinkie makes a rather loud gasp, seeming to float in midair during it, before landing back on the ground in a bow to the royal visitor. "Omigosh, omigosh! Princess Luna! It is sooooo cool that you're here! I haven't seen you since that one day in the forest! You were a lot more evil-looking, though. Until we hit you with a biiiig rainbow, and then Celestia appeared, and then I think cried waterfalls out of my eyes. I don't even know how I did that!"

Luna listens to the excited pony ramble, responding with a laugh. "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it? I've already seen all your friends today."

"Ooh, my friends? How cool! What a surprise, I like surprises! I bet they were all freaked out and all shaking in their horseshoes like Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

Luna glances over at the two caretakers once they're mentioned, noticing now just how much the two of them are indeed shaking. Pinkie continues to speak. "I'm used to surprises, though. I do them all the time. I'm the Queen of surprises! Or... is that Princess? Yeah, I think that sounds better."

The alicorn laughs again, this time somewhat awkwardly. "What were you up to, Pinkie? I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I've had a bad habit of that today!"

"Interrupting? A princess never interrupts! I'm just here making some cupcakes, and-" Pinkie suddenly cuts herself off with a huge gasp, "Cupcakes! You can help me make cupcakes! Royal ones, YAY!"

Luna then yelps as she's quite literally yanked into the kitchen by another super speedy pink streak, the doors rattling as they fly right through them. The Cakes stare in stunned silence at the proceedings. "I think we better stay out of this one..." Mr. Cake eventually comments.

"T-Tell us if you need anything, dears!" Mrs. Cake calls out to the kitchen, just in case.

Now in the kitchen, Luna glances around at all the dishware and ingredients that are already out, Pinkie soon dropping a big floppy chef's hat on top of the princess' head. "There. Now you're Luna, Princess of Chefs! Or just Chef Luna for short. Now you're ready to make the best royal cupcakes of all time!"

Luna flashes the excitable pony an awkward grin. "I guess so, but I've never done this before, Pinkie," Luna notes.

Pinkie's jaw drops almost straight to the floor. "You've never baked before? Ever? Ever ever?" Pinkie asks, leaning closer to the princess with every question.

Luna leans backward slightly. "Well we have our own chefs to do all the cooking at the palace, you know," she explains.

"Well yoooou're in luck! Mrs. Cake is the best cupcake maker in all of Equestria, and I'm her faithful student!" Pinkie says, posing proudly.

"So you'll teach me how to make cupcakes then?" Luna asks with an eager grin.

"You betcha! I got just the song that'll do it!" Pinkie says, starting to bob herself back and forth.

Just as she opens her mouth to sing, something whizzes by her ear, which turns out to be a magically floating book. "You also have a recipe book! This should be perfect," Luna notes.

Pinkie blinks a few times, and then laughs. "Aw, but that thing isn't nearly as catchy!" she says.

Luna ignores that comment, magically flipping through the pages and finding the cupcake spot. "Two and one-quarter cups flour, one and one-third cups sugar... Wait, flowers? Cupcakes have flowers?" she asks, confused.

Pinkie lets out the most squealish of giggles. "No, you silly filly! This stuff!" she says, suddenly brandishing a bag of flour.

Luna notes the spelling on the bag, and laughs. "Ohh, I get it! ... I think."

The alicorn watches Pinkie zip around the kitchen briefly, piling up several culinary ingredients all over the work table, along with two bowls, one of which is already filled with a couple of the ingredients. "Here's what I had going before you got here. Just follow the recipe and get cups & teaspoons of each ingredient, and it'll look like mine!" Pinkie explains.

"Okay! I'll try my best! Let's see... Cups and spoons. Those are right here!" she says, floating some utensils over to her.

Pinkie works on her own cupcakes to the side, taking glances at the princess' progress while humming her cupcake song. Luna manipulates the cups and spoons through the various ingredients, dumping them into her bowl. She fails to notice two important things: her measuring cups are 2-cups tall, and her spoons are tablespoons, not teaspoons. After a few moments, she believes she has all the ingredients, but the earthpony nearby pipes up. "Don't forget the salt! But juuust a pinch!"

Luna headtilts at the comment, but then notices the recipe calls for half a teaspoon. She nods to herself and floats some salt over, carefully watching one of her tablespoons as she pours it in. She pays too much attention to the spoon to notice she didn't grab the salt at all. Once everything is in order, Pinkie slides a mixing machine over to her, already set to medium. The two mix their bowls together at once, Luna giggling from the sound of the dual mechanical mixers, Pinkie joining her in the joyous cacophony. Once the mixing is done, Pinkie zips around briefly, twirling two cupcake pans on her hooves and dropping them onto the tables. With Pinkie's assistance with measurement, Luna magically pours her mixture into the cupcake pan's openings. "Alright! Then it's off to the ovens! I already have them preheated!" Pinkie says.

The earthpony zips over and opens the ovens, Luna grinning as she magically floats both cupcake pans into the ovens, Pinkie giving the oven doors a soft buck to close them. "Now we just wait!"

Luna giggles and clops her front hooves together. "This is so fun! What's next?"

The princess follows the pink pony over to one of the cupboards, featuring all sorts of colorful confections. "Well now we gotta decide what frosting is going to be on them! This is always the hardest part, I tell ya!" Pinkie says, giggling afterward.

The two start discussing colors and designs, Luna leaning toward the various shades of blue that she finds. Pinkie, to no surprise of the alicorn, loves pink. After several minutes of discussion, Luna suddenly quiets, her ears perking up. Pinkie realizes the princess isn't speaking, and also quiets down, hearing an odd noise. The two turn to see one of the ovens is shaking around; the oven Luna's pan went into. "Uh-oh... That's not supposed to happen!" Pinkie says.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Luna asks.

"Something with the ingredients. What did you do, Princess?"

The two trot back to the ingredient table, Luna magically lifting her utensils. "I used cups and teaspoons, just like the recipe said!"

Pinkie gasps loudly. "Luna! Those cups are double-sized! And those aren't teaspoons, those are tablespoons!"

Luna blinks a few times, and then grins nervously. "There's a difference...?"

Pinkie looks around Luna's work area, and then lets out another loud gasp, lifting an open ingredient packet off of it. "You didn't use THIS, did you?" she asks, a frightened look in her eyes.

"You mean the salt...?"

"This isn't salt! This is yeast!"

Just as she says that, the door of the oven opens loudly, cupcake batter beginning to swell right out of it, causing the two girls to scream, Luna's chef hat flying off her head. Over at the entrance doors, the Cakes poke their heads in, and then shoot their eyes wide open, retreating back to the safety of the rest of the shop. Pinkie scrambles backward and watches the swelling batter of death get bigger and bigger. "Gyaah what do I do, what do I do?" she says, panicky.

Luna stares at the monstrosity, and then gets an idea. "I... I can still fix it!" she says, her horn glowing.

Pinkie can only watch as Luna fires a spell at the giant batter, which glows brightly for a few moments, before there's an explosion of magic and foodstuffs. Once everything quiets down, Mr. and Mrs. Cake peek back into the room, seeing a giant pile of unfrosted cupcakes all over the floor. After a moment, Luna and Pinkie's heads come popping out of the pile, surveying the damage. They then look at each other for a few seconds, before laughing hysterically. "Wow, that really did fix it, Luna!" Pinkie says, chomping down on a few cupcakes.

"I have a real knack for getting buried in things today," Luna remarks.

"Mmmff... They don't taste too bad either!" Pinkie says, after a big swallow.

Luna floats one over to her mouth, and takes a bite, chewing for a few moments before smiling brightly. "They ARE tasty!" she says excitedly.

"You're so awesome, Luna! Omigosh, I can't believe I got to eat ROYAL cupcakes! Right here in my o-" Pinkie cuts herself off with a loud gasp, "I know what this calls for!"

* * *

><p>"A PARTY!" Pinkie yells, inviting the guests in.<p>

Luna's not really sure how much time had passed. She was occupied with all those muffins she exploded all over the Sugarcube kitchen, and before she knew it, an entire party was organized for her in the shop's main area, with decorations and all, various guests flowing into the area. "Wow, Pinkie. How long did this take you?" she asks.

Pinkie is silent in thought for a moment, before grinning widely. "I don't know, I didn't keep track!" she says.

Luna glances around at the ponies in attendance, and notices something very special: they're all wearing wreaths of blue, violet, & white flowers around their necks. Luna's eyes sparkle. "My flowers!"

"Flowers? Oh yeah! Well I had to throw a 'Princess Luna in Ponyville' party, but I can't fit aaaall of Ponyville in here, so I went around looking for guests and I saw all these ponies wearing pretty flowers that reminded me of you! So I was like, 'Do you want to come to the Princess Luna in Ponyville party?' and they were like 'Yesyesyesyesyesyes'!" Pinkie explains, starting to bounce around the princess.

Luna just grins widely, watching the pink pony bounce around her. "It's perfect!"

"It's not perfect until we show up," a voice suddenly says.

Luna glances over to the front doors to see a grinning Rainbow Dash, trotting her way inside, soon followed by Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "Dashie! And everypony else! You all came, yay!" Luna says, bouncing up and down like Pinkie was.

"Well of course we did! It was inevitable that Pinkie would throw a Princess Luna party," Twilight explains.

"After all the fun we had today with your surprise visits, it would be simply dreadful if we didn't show up for it," Rarity adds.

Luna stops bouncing and seems to shake in happiness. "You're all the very best!"

Her comment gets a line of shy smiles from the four ponies. "Don't forget this, Luna!" Pinkie suddenly says.

Luna turns to see a multilayer table full of cupcakes, specifically the ones Luna had made, all done up with dark blue frosting & white sprinkles to resemble a starry night. Luna's smile couldn't get any bigger. "My cupcakes! ... Wait, you set them all up right behind me?"

"Yep!" Pinkie says, not explaining further.

The princess considers inquiring further, but decides some things are best left unknown, and instead observes the crowd of party guests huddling around the cupcakes. "Did you make all of those, Luna?" Fluttershy asks.

"Are they good?" Applejack asks, somewhat skeptical, considering who made the treats.

Luna giggles, her horn glowing as four cupcakes float over to ponies. "They're great, I promise!"

The ponies grasp onto their cupcakes and take a nice big bite, all four immediately perking up with delighted eyes. "They ARE good!" Twilight exclaims.

Pinkie suddenly zips in between the her friends & the princess, her maw smeared with blue frosting. "Now the gang's all here! It's time to PARTY!" she says, loud and eagerly.

"Of course, Pinkie, but we're missing something that every good party should have!" Luna says, trotting her way over to the store's front counter.

The girls watch the princess curiously, as she uses her magic once more, a small mechanical device blinking into existence above the counter. "Uh... What's that?" Dash asks.

"It's my music player!" Luna answers.

A small cacophony of 'What?'s and 'Huh?'s sound out from the ponies and the invited guests. "That little thing plays music?" Applejack asks.

Luna looks at her device, noticing the small headphones she was using earlier are still attached. "Whoops! My mistake."

With another flash of magic, the headphones suddenly warp into decently-sized speakers, sitting down onto the counter gently. The crowd of pony onlookers continue to stare in amazement. Luna giggles, definitely enjoying how mesmerized they are, turning herself in their direction with a wide grin. "Any of you ever heard of DJ Pon3?" she says, before a quick blink of magic activates the music player.

The speakers immediately fill the room with intense party music, further shocking the surprised ponies in attendance. Their shock & awe soon turns into jubilation, as the invited guests begin to dance among themselves. Luna slides past the Element girls to the middle of the dance floor, planting her hooves down and shaking her hips. "Come now, girls, it's party time!" she yells out.

Pinkie Pie immediately squeals and leaps to the dancing princess' side, joining her with her own wacky moves. Twilight glances at her friends, before shrugging and happily trotting into the fray as well, Applejack & Rarity close behind. Dash has to pull the shy yellow pegasus into the group, but after a few moments pass, even Fluttershy finds herself breaking out of her shell and dancing. The entire group of partying ponies willingly falls under Luna's happiness 'spell,' cries of jubilation sounding out to the room's air as the hours go by.

* * *

><p>The last of the invited guests begin to file out of Sugarcube Corner, most of their flower wreaths having worn down from all the action. "I think we're going to need another bath house treatment tomorrow, Lyra," Bon-Bon states.<p>

"You said it," Lyra replies, as the two slowly trot away.

Luna and her friends take a step out into fresh air as well, fatigue evident on all of them, even Luna herself. "Oh Celestia... I've never danced that much in my life!" Twilight remarks.

"I reckon I won't dance that much ever again," Applejack says.

"How long was it exactly?" Rarity asks.

Luna looks to the sky above. "Long enough."

The girls look at her, and then glance upward as well, seeing a dark shade of orange pervade the entire sky. Twilight and her friends gasp. "We danced the entire party, all the way to night time?" Dash says, stunned.

"It's not quite night time... but we're just in time for it to start," Luna remarks, looking toward the girls with a grin.

They all know what that means. Luna takes a few steps forward, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, her wings extending and her horn glowing in a way the girls haven't seen before; a bright, ghostly white color. They all glance upward, the orange color of the sky whisking away, fading gradually into the midnight blue color of night time. The princess begins to hover into the sky, her entire body seeming to glow with her special magic, as something begins to peek over the horizon. None other than the gorgeous light of the full moon makes itself known, the ever-so-bright celestial body rising into the sky by Luna's will, taking its place perfectly above Ponyville and leaving stars appearing in its wake. Once it stops in Luna's desired position, a literal explosion of stars fans out from it, spreading across the entire night sky, dotting Ponyville and all of Equestria in more bits of light. The girls glance all over the sky at what stars they can see, mesmerized, before turning their gazes back to the princess as she slowly lowers back to the ground. Her hooves touch down, and her magic fades, the princess exhaling sharply and opening her eyes again to see the amazed ponies, now facing them. They stare for a few moments with shining eyes. "That... was beautiful..." Fluttershy softly says, breaking the silence.

"Th-Thank you for showing us that, Princess." Twilight says.

"No, thank all of you. I know it was so intrusive of me just showing up uninvited to all of your homes, but you were all so kind, and so fun to be around! Now I know why Celestia speaks so highly of her Elements," Luna says, with a wink.

The girls can't help but glance at each other, smiling brightly from the compliments, before turning back to face Luna once more as she speaks some more. "It was so... liberating, just letting go and being myself around all of you. This was the best day ever!" she exclaims.

"I know I've heard that before!" Dash remarks.

Luna's grin couldn't be wider. "And if this has been the best day ever, then that makes this... the best night ever!"

"Yep, that's another one we've heard before," Twilight states.

Luna practically squeals with delight, trotting forward and surprising Twilight with a firm kiss on her cheek. As soon as it ends, the purple unicorn is left with a bright red face and a wreath of flowers having magically appeared on her neck. Before the others can react, they too receive the smooch treatment from the gleeful princess, leaving behind a whole group of six red faces and six flower necklaces. "You're the best friends a princess could ever have!"

The alicorn trots a few steps away from the group. "Thank you again, and may you all have a beautiful night," she says, her wings extending out once more.

The group of girls snap out of their momentary stupor, all raising their hooves and verbally saying their goodbyes as Luna takes off flying into the night sky. After a moment, they go silent, Applejack rubbing her face with her hoof. "Did we all just get kissed by a princess?" she utters, still somewhat in disbelief.

"Princess Luna is an... interesting girl," Fluttershy remarks.

"You mean she's totally weird, right?" Dash asks.

"I didn't say that..." Fluttershy answers, although it's obvious that's what she was thinking.

"No girls, don't you see? She's just so happy!" Pinkie chimes in.

Rarity stops admiring her pretty flower necklace to eyeraise at Pinkie. "Happy?"

"Yes, Rarity. She's happy to have a life again, back out in the world, as the bringer of night. She's accepted by her sister and all of us ponies here in Equestria, who give our blessings and friendship to her every night. I know I assumed like all of you that one thousand years trapped in the moon would have done terrible things to her psyche, but... it looks like we were very wrong," Twilight explains.

The other girls look at each other, eventually smiling warmly as they come to understand the truth in Twilight's words. "Well I don't know about y'all, but I could pass out on a bale a' hay right about now," Applejack remarks.

Dash giggles. "I think we all could, AJ."

"Then let's call it a beautiful night, girls! Party over!" Pinkie says.

The girls say their goodnights to each other and begin to drift apart. Rarity glances over at Twilight. "So how big do you think this letter to Celestia is going to be?" she asks.

"I don't think I will be writing one this time, Rarity," Twilight answers.

"Oh? Well why not?"

Twilight glances up at the bright moon, seeing the last hint of Luna's presence disappear in the distance. "I think Celestia's going to get enough of an earful tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

MLP:FiM and all Characters/Locations Copyright Hasbro & Lauren Faust  
>CharactersLocations used without permission

~ Scy


End file.
